A Tale of the Heart
by munkee.child
Summary: a LM/OC story, set in modern time. Lucius falls for a student, his son's best friend. does she feel the same? Also, SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

_italics _means thoughts

these are not my characters, only jessica, krissy and whoever else that you do

not recongnize. everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter One**

It was a stormy night, and all but one were sleeping throughout Hogwarts. Jessica was restless, eveytime she would try to sleep, all she would do was

just lay there and continue to stare at her alarm clock. She thought about everything, and anything, and it had caused her not to fall asleep. She was walking around the school, her tinker bell pj pants on, and a tink tank top, with her blue and gray blanket. Jessica had not intended to go down to the third floor, where the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was, but she did and stopped in front of the door to the classroom. She all of the sudden got chills, and she didn't know why. There had been rumors recently floating about that their teacher had a crush on someone, either student or teacher. She really wanted to find out, because all in all, she had a crush on this teacher. Jessica sighed, and turned around, but came face to face with the gray eyed Defense professor. She nearly fell over in embarressment. "Miss Maddison. May I inquire as to why you are out of bed after hours?" Professor Malfoy, asked. Jessica blushed, although he could barely see. "Well sir, I...I couldnt sleep. Everytime I tried, it was no use, so I thought I would walk around." He smiled. "Well, I will let it slide this time, since you're the Ravenclaw Prefect, so continue on and Good Night." He walked into the classroom. "Good Night professor." She gently replied, and she continued her walking. Lucius leaned against the door and sighed. He was in love with her, and he knew it. _I seriously can't believe that I fell for a Ravenclaw. A student at that. Oh man what am I going to do? Wait! I'll ask Severus! Yes! He has fallen in love with a student as well! He would know. I'll ask first thing in the morning!_ Then Lucius walked into his room and all was well. Jessica didn't know what to do. She was beside herself. _I don't know what I should do! I mean, I can't be in love with him! He is my best friend's father! Oh my God! What is Draco going to think? EEK! I can't tell him, not now. Krissy must know though. She is in love with a teacher as well. I'll ask her first think in the morning_. She walked back up to the Ravenclaw tower and walked back into her Prefect room. She had goten tired and that was a plus. All was wel

The next day had approached and Jessica woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. She got up out of bed, and took a shower. It was only Friday and she had no classes today so she wanted to kick back and relax. 30 minutes had passed, and she was out of the shower. She wrapped her towl around her body and one around her hair, then went to her closet to find out what she was going to wear today. _Hmmm. I want to wear the red plaid skirt, but most have classes and so no. Well, I guess I will wear my YMI UBU jeans and my crazy frog tee with my neon green and black Etinies. _She got ready to go. Once she was completly ready, she headed down to breakfast, where she met draco. "oh hey Jess. was up?" He asked, grinning like a big fool. _Must have goten some from Ginny. HA!_ Jessica smiled. " I see someone is happy this morning. Is it from Ginny? HAHA" She said grinning as well. Draco shook his head. "Nope. I ran into my father just a minute ago and all i could her him mumbling was 'Im in love with her, Im in love with her' and i wonder who it could be because there is a Ravenclaw girl who might be in love with him as well, eh Jessie?" Jessica blushed a crimson shade of red. "Thats what I thought" Draco said, still grinning. "Draco, I'm really sorry." She said, looking down. "For what?" Draco asked. "Well, for falling in love with your father." Draco laughed. "Jess, it's okay. I'm not mad at you for falling in love. It is a natural thing, and I m glad that it was you and not someone else, because the girls that he has dated were only intrested in the money and all, but I look at you and see that you are not like that. You really love him, for who he is." Jessica grinned and hugged Draco. "I knew you would understand! Thanks so much Draco!" he hugged her back. "Yep yep. No problem. Now, I want you to go eat some brakfast and I will see you in potions. Say, Where is Krissy?" They looked around the Great Hall, and Krissy was no where to be found. "Hmmm. I have no clue. Well, I will see you later ferett." Draco hit her arm playfully. "Later." and he went to the Slytherin table and she went to the Ravenclaw table. There, she sat in between her two friends Rayne Marie and Juliana Lisa. They began to eat. _Well, this is so great. My dad has finally found the one and Jess has also found the one. Now, for a plan to get them together._ He began to ponder, while eating. Severus looked all around the Great Hall trying to find Krissy but she was no where to be found. This is not like her. She is usually here by now. Oh I hope nothing bad happened to her. He stared at his food, just thinking and letting the time pass.

well, I know that this is a short chapter but I haope to write mpre on it later on


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry for the delay ladies and gents. I have another account on here and im basically writing like

5 stories at one time. I am going to re-write chapter one

Bear with me please.

Thanks. KKJ


End file.
